People have a natural tendency to memorialize and preserve special events or time periods in their lives so that in later years, the joy of those times can be refreshed and re-enjoyed. Parents want to chronicle their children's births and early years. Boy and Girl Scouts want to preserve their time in scouting. People wish to commemorate important events such as weddings, christenings, confirmations and other life cycle events. Grandparents want to organize precious photos and keepsakes to pass to the next generations. When a loved one dies, mourners wish to preserve something of the deceased.
Life has many chapters along a person's timeline, such as childhood, religious school, high school, college, military duty, careers which also include special events such as vacations, proms, graduation, summer camp, field trips, professional recognition, special celebrations and milestone birthdays. Some people collect memorabilia for special sporting events such as the Olympics or the Super Bowl or centered on a theme.
Life has many relationships and people treasure mementos from their pets, from an old flame or from close friends. Life has many associations such as a sorority, a fraternity, a band, clubs, sport leagues, volunteer work and professional associations as well as hobbies that are enjoyed alone and with others.
A person accumulates many memorabilia objects over the years from some, if not, all of these events, chapters, relationships and themes. The photo album has long been a preferred device for storing and displaying photographs, documents and other flat objects related to a particular event or memory. Photo albums suffer from the shortcoming that related noteworthy memorabilia objects cannot easily be stored together with the photo album. Memorabilia ends up in a box or boxes somewhere, stored off in closets, basements or attics. The objects are often not organized or identified. Some have addressed this issue in part with the memorabilia box, which generally provides a plurality of storage containers for themed memorabilia objects but do not provide substantial photograph or document storage and are generally not sufficiently durable for general use.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.